Get Up
by crazydolly66
Summary: Intro: Moose and Luke decide to go to a club. When they walk in, they notice everyone at one corner. They head over there and they see her. The most amazing female dancer ever!  sorry but i suck at these
1. Chapter 1

Get Up

Intro: Moose and Luke decide to go to a club. When they walk in, they notice everyone at one corner. They head over there and they see her. The most amazing female dancer ever! (sorry but i suck at these :()

Moose and Luke stand in awe as the girl moves side to side hits the floor and shots up again. How she moves her hips perfectly. The way she surprises everyone with what she's gonna do next. She's the ultimate.

After winning the world jam last year, everything has calmed. Luke and Natalie came back for break. Moose and Camille are going strong still. Everything is at ease.

The boys are mesmerized with the girl and her moves. Then something hits both of them so hard they come back to reality. They have girlfriends. Yeah, she was perfect. So were their girls. But something about her...

The song stopped and the girl bowed. Everyone crowded in so when they got to the center, she was gone.

"Man, did you just go through the same thing i did?" Luke asked rubbing his neck

"yeah, i guess. but that girl was amazing! her and the music were one. i have to meet her and ask her how she learned to dance like that?"

"maybe from you because man your like a legend. your amazing" Luke said with a grin

"aw dont make me blush" They started to laugh and head out the door. The crowd seperated and there she was. She had heard everything they said. She was blushing but you couldnt see it in the little bit of light there was. She smilied and headed deeper into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next day, the girl walks into NYU. Then she stops and hides behind a wall. _the boy_

...

At that moment, Moose and Camille walk by holding hands and laughing. The girl just watches in sadness. She had been there when he danced in the streets and she had been there when he won the World Jam. She knew he was a great dancer. They only thing she didnt know was his name.

When they were gone, she stepped back out. The face once holding a smile was now holding a frown. She walked all the way to her locker when she sees a boy and girl standing there. She smiles.

"hey guys!" she greets

"hey Arabella" they greet back. Arabella and her friends get into a group hug. When they seperate, Arabella opens her locker and packs the things she'll need for the day in her bag.

"she why were you frowning before?" the boy asked

"and hiding behind a wall?" the girl asked. Arabella told them all about yesturday.

"his name is Robert but people call him Moose and the girl is Camille, his girlfriend obvliously" The girl said shaking her head. Arabella slams her locker shut and stares at her with a face of disbelief.

"Jennifer! you knew who he is and never told me! you bitch!"

Jennifer shock her head. "why didnt you ask? we're friends. I can introduce you"

"uh, no. you've done enough damage to me already. i dont need to embarress myself too" She then turns to the boy

"really quiet for a boy who's never quiet" Logan laughed at that.

"well thank you, but i have nothing to share in this _akward_ solution"

Arabella rolled her eyes and hooked arms with Logan and Jennifer.

"come on lets get to class" she said smiling. Part One complete. Part Two, get to know him.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next couple of weeks, Moose kept seeing her at the club. Each time dancing to different songs. And each time he got more and more tempted to go over to her and start to dance with her. But he had been able to hold it in luckly.

This week, it seemed like she wasn't coming. So Moose brought Luke along.

"who are you looking for?" Luke said

"that girl from before. i keep seeing her everytime i come" Moose repiled

"you're in love with a random chick man" Moose stopped looking.

"no im not. i just...really have to meet her" All of the sudden the crowd was cheering. They went up to the front to check it out.

...

Arabella went to the club every other day if she wasn't club was her private space. Where she would escape the world and go into her fantasy one.

So this week, she walked in and went over to the bar at once.

"yo Arty" The bar-tender, Arty, walked over to her and got her the usual.

"so you dancing today?" he asked her

"probably, if they play my song" she repiled

"which would be?" he said

"any" Arabella said smiling

"of course huh?" Arty smirked as he handed her the drink.

"thanks Arty" she said sipping her drink

"no prob" he said walking off to another customer. Arabella spun around so she could see the dancefloor. But since she couldn't, she got up from her chair and went through the crowd to the front.

"ayyyyy Arabella you here! wanna show us anything new?" The DJ said into the mick

"why not? play Up by Jesse McCartney" The DJ played the song and everyone backed up.

She moved side to side as the song started.

Make that body go boom boom cat  
>Pop that back<br>Bodies go  
>You've never seen a show quite like this<br>Great like this, let's go, let's go  
>She movin' like this, like that<br>Move up, movie back, eh 

Arabella danced with the rythm of the song.

...

Moose and Luke went up and a smile was pasted on Moose's face.

"found her. imma go get a drink" Moose didnt repily tho. His eyes were pasted on her.

Up and away, up up and away better move out the way  
>Girl, here she comes<br>You ain't never seen nobody get hot like  
>What I'm about to show ya gonna be a highlight<br>Up and away, up up and away better move out the way  
>Girl, here she comes<br>Everybody  
>Everybody <p>

The song ended and the girl bowed.

"Arabella everyone! the star of this club!" The girl blushed and headed to the bar. Moose followed.

...

Arabella sat back down and started to sip at her drink again. She saw from the corner of her eye a boy with curly hair was sitting across her.

"hey Arabella" he said quite shy. She turned and faced him.

"do i know you?" Arabella said rasing an eyebrow

"well...no" he said looking down

"then how do you know my name?" Arabella asked as she put her glass down, thanked Arty, got up and headed towards the door. It seemed like he was following her.

"cause the DJ just said it. your an amazing dancer. but i bet you're always hearing that" He said

"yeah i guess and thanks" Arabella repiled. _just as i planned_

"well im Robert Alexander III but you can call me Moose" Arabella stopped and faced him. They were a block away from the club now. The wind blew her hair closer to her face and she could have sower the boy was drilling.

"well Moose its nice meeting you and all but i have to go" Arabella turned and walked off. But Moose wasn't giving up that easily.

"while im going with you" Moose said running up to her.

"dont you have a girlfriend? if i was her, i wouldnt find this fair" Arabella said

"yeah, but she wouldnt mind" Moose said

"wanna bet?" Arabella said was a grin

"how much?" he ssaid grinning back

"you name and i top it" Arabella repiled with a smile

Moose looked at Arabella and she looked at him. Sadly, since she was paying little attention to where she was walking, she bumped into a street light post. _ouch!_


End file.
